


What's Wrong with Them?

by crieshavoc



Series: St. Delphine [3]
Category: Orphan Black (TV)
Genre: F/F, Science Girlfriends, cophine - Freeform, ob au, st. delphine verse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-19
Updated: 2015-03-19
Packaged: 2018-03-18 15:46:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3574970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crieshavoc/pseuds/crieshavoc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cosima tries to find somebody to take home for the night; Delphine’s death glares probably aren’t helpful.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What's Wrong with Them?

**Author's Note:**

> Chronologically part 2 of the St. Delphine 'verse.
> 
> Original tumblr Anon prompt: "OMG I loved your AU-esque prompt that you wrote. If you're still accepting prompts, even if it's super short,I was wondering if you could write this? If you want to I mean. Like still set in the AU, but Cosima trying really hard to suppress her feelings for Delphine that she tries to go out on dates and flirt, but it doesn't really work. And Delphine hates it, it's because no one is good enough for her best friend...or at least thats how she rationalizes it."

**"What's Wrong with Them?"**

 

                I raise my eyebrows as Cosima threads her way back through the crowd, back to her seat beside me at the bar. “Another ‘no’?” I ask, genuinely surprised.

                Cosima shrugs unhappily, reaching for the drink I have been watching for her. She wanted to go out tonight, to flirt and dance, and _relax_ after a long week in the lab. She was _insistent_ that she wanted to get out and have a good time.

                _We could be watching Game of Thrones_ , I think, scanning the people around us. Everyone seems faceless and indistinct, packed together under the lights of the dance floor, unimportant. I lean closer to Cosima so she can hear me ask, “What is _wrong_ with these people? How could anyone say no to you?” I shake my head, leaning back with my arms propped on the lip of the bar counter. “Ridiculous,” I mutter, and while I’m unsure if Cosima heard me, she probably does not need to with how I am scowling.

                Cosima stares down into her drink, closing her eyes and shaking her head, and her lip curls upward. “Yeah,” she says, “What’s wrong with _them_?” She laughs, though I’m not quite sure why.

                I check my watch and turn to face her, putting my hand on her thigh, “It’s past midnight. Why don’t we go back to your apartment and turn into couch pumpkins?” I smile, fully expecting her to agree and to laugh at my terrible joke.

                She doesn’t. Cosima shakes her head again. "I’m not giving up yet. You can head out, if you want, but I’m not sleeping alone tonight.” She turns away from me, looking around for a pretty face. She could pick any person in the room. She puts no limitations on it.

                Her words ring in my mind, backed by the pulse of the music, and something feels _wrong_. If we went – not _home_ , exactly, but if we went _back_ , Cosima wouldn’t sleep alone. I would be there. I know that’s not the kind of night she had in mind, but would it be so bad?

                I am scowling again. I think I’m jealous. I don’t like the notion of _sharing_ Cosima’s time or attention. Selfish of me, I know, but it’s the truth. I know I should leave, that maybe I am in the way tonight, but I don’t _want_ to. Aldous’ orders to _seduce_ Cosima flash through my brain, and for a moment I consider it. Only for a moment, though, because I couldn’t _possibly_ hurt her that way. I dismiss it, as I did before, but not before the jealous part of me has time to whisper how _satisfying_ it would be. To have Cosima all to myself. It’s nonsense. It’s the alcohol. It’s the time of night. It’s petty and childish and I am being a _bad friend_ , so I convince myself to stand and kiss her good night.

                “Call me if you need a ride or anything, okay?” I press my hand against her arm, squeezing gently until Cosima nods in reply. “Good luck,” I say as I step away, pretending for both our sakes that I mean it.

                The walk back to my apartment is long and cold. I am exhausted by the time I settle into my bed, but I can’t sleep. I watch the sun come up from my tiny balcony, alone, and try to understand why it _bothers_ me so much. I don’t have an explanation that feels sufficient. I dwell on it, uselessly, until my stomach begins to complain. Dragging myself inside to eat breakfast takes more effort than it should. _This is pathetic_ , I think, and resolve to drop the issue. I manage to, the fifth time I try.


End file.
